Saying goodbye
by Infaramona
Summary: "Lily, bawa Harry dan pergi! Itu dia! Pergi! Lari! Aku akan menahannya!" saat-saat terakhir Lily dan James Potter. Ficlet. Untuk meramaikan suasana Halloween. RR please


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author

N/A: aku jarang membaca fanfic dengan ide cerita seperti in dalam bahasa Indonesi. Maaf kalau ideku in pasaran di fanfic yang berbahasa Inggris.

Aku membuat fic ini hanya untuk meramaikan suasana Halloween di fandomku tercinta ini *walaupun telat*.

Maafkan untuk semua kesalahanku..

ENJOY^^

Bulan akhirnya menampakan diri di Godric Hollow, memberikan sedikit cahaya ke desa tersebut. Terdengar suara dengan nada gembira di beberapa rumah di desa tersebut. Anak-anak berkata dengan suara nyaring nan gembira menghampiri rumah ke rumah sambil mengucapkan "Trick or Treat".

"Gembira sekali anak-anak diluar sana" kata seorang pemuda berkacamata sembari melihat anak-anak tersebut dari jendelanya "Andai saja aku bisa keluar dan memberi mereka sedikit permen"

"James, kau mengertikan tentang hal yang Dumbledore katakana" sergah sang istri sambil menggendong anak mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu tentang itu Lils" James berkata dengan wajah masam "Tapi—yasudah bagaimana lagi" ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahunya "sebaiknya kau segera membawa Harry ke keranjangnya Lils, sudah malam, suhu sudah semakin dingin, aku juga sudah mengantuk" James mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oke" jawab Lily sambil menggendong anaknya dan langsung naik ke lantai atas.

Sembari melihat rambut merah Lily yang perlahan-lahan hilang saat menyusuri tangga.

"DUARR!"

James tiba-tiba tersentak karena mendengar suara pintu dibanting dan ia mendapati seseorang dengan mata merah berpupil seperti ular.

"Lily, bawa Harry dan pergi! Itu dia! Pergi! Lari! Aku akan menahannya!" sambil berteriak James mencoba untuk mengambil tongkatnya yang tadi ia lemparkan ke sofa. Dia mendengar pria tersebut tersebut dan melihat sebuah sinar hijau yang meluncur ke arahnya. Cahaya hijau memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Kutukan itu membakar dinding dan James Potter jatuh seperti boneka yang dipotong talinya.

Lily melihat cahaya hijau memenuhi ruang keluarganya. Dia tahu James sudah meninggal. Dia tak bisa menghentikannya. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa…

Sayang kenapa kau meninggalkanku.

Kenapa kau pergi.

Mereka telah di khianati, hanya satu orang yang telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

Peter.

Penjaga rahasia mereka.

Sahabat mereka.

Penyebab suaminya meninggal.

Penyebab dia akan mati beberapa saat lagi. Tapi bukan Harry. Tidak, Lily akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Membuat ia hidup. Walaupun tanpa orang tua. Walaupun tanpa dirinya.

Di kesunyian, seseorang melangkah pelan menaiki tangga rumah mereka.

Pria tersebu membanting pintu dan tersenyum lebar melihat Lily sedang meggendong bayinya. Nafas Lily tercekat. Dia tak dapat menemukan oksigen di sekitarnya.

Dengan cepat Lily menaruh bayinya dan meletakkannya di ranjang yang berada tepat disampingnya. Lily berdiri didepan anaknya, berusaha melindunginya, walupun nyawa taruhannya.

Pria itu berjalan pelan mendekatinya sambil mengacungkan sebuah tongkat.

"Jangan Harry, jangan Harry, kumohon jangan Harry" Lily memohon kepada pria tersebut.

"Minggir kau perempuan bodoh… Minggir sekarang!"

"Jangan Harry, jangan Harry, kumohon jangan Harry, bunuh aku sebagai gantinya'

"Ini peringatan terakhirku"

"Jangan Harry! Kumohon… Jangan sakiti dia… kasihanilah dia… Jangan Harry! Jangan Harry kumohon… aku bisa melakukan apapun" dia terus memohon sambil beruaraian air mata. Dia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan putranya. Walaupun hati kecilnya berteriak bahwa semua ini tak ada gunanya, dia tetap memohon kepada pria didepannya ini yang ia tahu tak memiliki hati.

"Jangan Harry"

Tahu bahwa waktunya sudah habis, Lily memalingkan wajahnya ke Harry dan tersenyum melihat anaknya "Aku menyayangimu Harry, maafkan Ibu" dan tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa sebuah kilatan cahaya hijau menuju kearahnya.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Pendek yaa? namanya juga ficlet hihi^^

Reviewnya di tunggu..

silahkan krik yang dibawah ini XD


End file.
